El amor nace en la adversidad
by mirnachibi
Summary: Años transcurren de la coronación de Elsa y una noche sin previo aviso se presenta ante ella Hans clamando por su ayuda para con el reino de las Islas del Sur que sufren del ataque de una mujer que posee poderes hasta ahora desconocidos. Post-Movie. Content: Helsa.
1. Haz el bien sin mirar a quien

**Advertencias: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.**

**Aclaraciones: Este es mi primer fanfic de este fandom así que espero me tengan paciencia por cierto me gustaría dedicárselo a ShirayukiiHanna **** autora del "El regreso de Hans" que ciertamente me motivo a escribir la historia pues yo también sufro depresión por falta de fanfics de esta pareja.**

**Sin más ****preámbulos**** disfruten la historia**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**El amor nace en la adversidad**

**Haz el bien sin mirar a quién**

La tenue luz de la luna entraba por el ventanal de la habitación de la reina iluminando las facciones de su rostro, las estrellas estaban en apogeo y la mujer contemplaba el espectáculo con tranquilidad, hace horas había intentado dormir pero ante la dificultad de conciliar el sueño se encontró observando el paisaje del cielo que se postraba sobre Arendelle aquella noche.

Dirigió su cerúlea mirada al pueblo y logro mirar cómo entre las calles empedradas corría una figura con mucha velocidad, anonadada por aquello enfoco mas su vista y noto se trataba de un hombre cabalgando a toda velocidad entre las sombras de las casas con dirección al castillo donde ella se encontraba, curiosa corrió al armario y tomo un saco que le permitiera cubrir su camisón de noche, presurosa avanzo por el pasillo y bajo la enorme escalinata que daba a la entrada principal, justo cuando bajaba del ultimo escalón logro escuchar como alguien golpeaba desesperadamente las puertas del palacio, sin perder el tiempo avanzo entre la penumbra, se abrocho el ultimo botón del saco y tomo aire para inspirarse a abrir la puerta.

El ruido de las enormes puertas de roble pintadas dejo ver a un hombre que respiraba agitadamente, su rostro era difícil de ver pues se encontraba inclinado apoyándose sobre sus rodillas.- Reina Elsa-. Dijo con dificultad, haciendo que la mujer abriera con sorpresa sus orbes ante lo familiar que le resulto aquella voz.- Necesito su ayuda-. Exclamo mientras levantaba su rostro para ver a los ojos a la reina.

-¿Hans?-. Pregunto Elsa mientras veía el mal estado de aquel hombre, su pulcro traje blanco de gala había sido sustituido por uno más simple de color azul profundo, se distinguía su pésimo estado, las mangas se encontraban desgastadas y uno de sus hombros parecía desgarrado, no obstante su rostro era lo peor, sus cabellos pelirrojos estaban fuera de lugar, su blanca piel tenia polvo y sudor sumando que su mejilla vislumbraba una cortada profunda; el miedo y duda embargaron el cuerpo de Elsa quien no sabía cómo actuar ante semejante situación. -¿Qué sucede?-. Pregunto mientras llevaba su mano a la espalda del hombre para empujarlo dentro del castillo, seguido de aquello hizo llamar a uno de los sirvientes para que se llevara el caballo de Hans al establo.

Elsa estaba alterada pero no se comparaba con el hombre de las Islas del sur, lo guio hasta el recibidor y lo ayudo a sentarse en un sillón, había tratado de ver si la actitud de aquel hombre era solo actuación sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron desmentidos con el rostro del príncipe que reflejaba angustia por cada poro.

-Hans sé que no es cordial de mi parte pero debo preguntarte ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?-. Pregunto Elsa a la defensiva.

Hans después de respirar un poco retomo la compostura con dificultad.- No habría venido con usted si no fuese necesario-. Respondió con un leve tinte de veneno en sus palabras.- Pero es urgente y creí que sabría como ayudarme-. Hans se llevo su mano diestra al interior del bolsillo de su pantalón y saco un papel arrugado y doblado, con cuidado tomo las manos de la Reina y lo coloco en ellas. Elsa desconcertada extendió el pedazo de hoja y miro un símbolo parecido a una luna siendo comida por una mancha de tinta aunada a algunos símbolos que no logro leer.

-Es lo que logre copiar del tatuaje de aquella mujer-. Respondió Hans.- Es una bruja feroz que ante la negativa de mi padre por brindarle el oro que deseaba ataco el reino-. Hans pauso la conversación para sostener la mano de la reina con la suya.- Créame necesito su ayuda de lo contrario no habría venido, esta mujer tiene magia y creí que usted podría...-.

-¿Pero que no hay nadie en las Islas del sur que pueda hacer algo?-. Interrumpió Elsa sintiendo temor como cuando niña ante los desconocido.

-No, nadie en el reino pudo con ella-. Hans frunció el ceño-. Temo que he perdido a mi padre y varios del pueblo, esa mujer entro con un dragón que arraso con todo en su camino, como podrá ver intente pelear pero no pude y caí inconsciente, por suerte los escombros del casillo me ocultaron y una vez consiente escape en búsqueda de ayuda y heme aquí ante usted-.

-¿Y tus hermanos?-. Pregunto Elsa.

-No lo sé, tengo esperanza de que sigan vivos pues no encontré sus cadáveres mientras huía y aun hay tiempo para volver y actuar tal vez estén cautivos o lastimados-. Hans se paró de su lugar y miro decidido a Elsa.- Prometo que le recompensare su ayuda y le doy mi palabra de que no es un truco-.

Elsa contemplo a Hans frente a ella, no podía evitar sentir desconfianza por el proceder del hombre sin embargo ahora podía vislumbrar en él una actitud lejana a la que pensó conocer la ultima vez, lamentándose por lo que diría froto sus manos y las coloco sobre su regazo sintiendo como una leve escarcha proveniente de sus dedos cubría el faldón de su camisón.- Príncipe Hans le ayudare en lo que me sea posible, pero…-. La mujer bacilo, froto nuevamente sus manos y se coloco frente al joven pelirrojo. –No sé cómo ayudarle-.

Hans entreabrió su boca no esperaba que la Reina le diera su apoyo tan rápido pero sobretodo no esperaba que Elsa no tuviera la mínima noción de cómo actuar ante la bruja.- Supongo que no es raro que no entienda la magia si apenas comprende sus poderes, pero su ayuda me vendrá bien de todos avanzo por el recibidor para que Elsa lo siguiera.-Tenemos que irnos no hay tiempo que perder-.

Sin embargo la Reina de las nieves no se movió ni un poco contemplo estática al hombre y con su mano le indico que parara su andar.- Tengo que alistarme príncipe, no puedo irme en ropas de dormir-. Aclaro con una leve sonrisa pintada en su semblante a la cual el otro respondió con una risa.

-Perdone pero estoy ansioso-. Se excuso el hombre mientras Elsa corría a subir a su habitación, paso tras paso pensaba en cómo había dicho que sí tan fácilmente, se decía así misma que lo hacía por las Islas del Sur pero algo más le decía que le intrigaba ver que tanto había cambiado Hans en esos años, llego a una puerta blanca, se detuvo frente a ella y la golpeo con su puño con insistencia.- ¡Anna!-. Grito para llamar a su hermana quien debía estar dormida tras el umbral.- ¡Anna despierta!-. Segundos despues la perilla giro dejando entrever en las sombras a la despeinada figura de Anna, sus cabellos no tenía orden y parecían un nido de aves teñido en rojo mientras que en su mejilla se apreciaba la marca de la almohada a la que tanto le había costado despegarse.

-¿eh?-. Exclamo adormilada la muchacha.

-Anna iré a las Islas del Sur, ten cuidado con el reino que ahora está a tu cargo-. la menor asintió y cerró la puerta para después abrirla con intensidad y completamente despierta.

- ¡¿Qué?!-. Exclamo apenas procesando la información.- ¿Por qué vas a las Islas del sur?-. Pregunto mientras agitaba sus manos al aire.

Después de que Elsa explicara la situación a su hermana dejándola más que inconforme por su decisión se encamino a su habitación donde presurosa tomo un vestido de gala y lo coloco en su cama, quieta lo observo creyendo que sería una mala decisión llevar semejante falda larga y abultada.

-Definitivamente nos atrasara en el camino-. Espeto Hans sorprendiendo a la mujer mientras se acomodaba en el marco de la puerta, como contestación la reina enarco una ceja y se llevo una de sus manos a la cintura en espera de una explicacion por parte del pelirrojo.- Pues lo que quiero decir es que se ponga algo más ligero o ni al caballo podrá montar-.

-Muy bien pareces saber de lo que hablas ¿porque no lo escoges por mí?-. Aclaro Elsa mientras indicaba con su dedo índice la ubicación de su armario y como si fuese tan simple hurgar entre la ropa de una chica Hans atravesó la estancia y metió sus manos entre los vestidos, concentrado miraba los detalles y de entre todos saco uno con una sonrisa que trasmitía "es este el indicado" poniéndolo frente al cuerpo de la reina.

-Te sienta bien el azul-. Exclamo el hombre mientras apreciaba como luciría el vestido en la mujer.

-Bueno no tienes mal gusto-. La chica tomo el vestido y se encamino a ponérselo, hace tiempo que no lo usaba apenas y recordaba que lo tenía.

Una vez en el tocador miro el color azul profundo de la tela, acaricio los detalles plateados del corsé y miro la larga y lisa falda, ansiosa se lo coloco y se miro de reojo en el espejo antes de salir, definitivamente el hombre sabia de lo que hablaba.

-Ah vaya no te queda mal-. Exclamo Hans con sarcasmo.- Pero si no tiene nada más que hacer me gustaría que nos fuéramos-. Elsa asintió a la petición del hombre y se dirigieron al establo, una vez ensillados los caballos subieron a los mismos y salieron del castillo, Elsa propicio el trote de su caballo pero en la dirección opuesta a la del muelle o al sur, por el contrario de dirigía hacia las montañas.

-¡Reina Elsa!-. Gritó Hans igualando el trote del su caballo con el de la reina.- ¿A dónde se dirige?-.

-Iremos a consultar a unos amigos que si saben de Elsa.

Hans accedió sin replicar, en seguida sus voces se disiparon siendo solamente el ruido de las herraduras chocando contra el suelo lo que se podría percibir en medio de las penumbras de la joven noche.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Gracias por la paciencia de terminar de leer el capitulo y sus quejas, comentarios y sugerencias serán siempre bienvenidos.**


	2. El espectro del bosque

**Advertencias: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.**

**Aclaraciones: ¡Oh mi Dios! No he tenido casi nada de tiempo para escribir la historia pero con pausas y lentos progresos aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que me dejaron Review porque esta es la primera de todas mis historias con la que recibo tantos comentarios, estoy muy feliz y no saben lo emocionada que estuve por eso decidí responderles aquí al final del capítulo.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**El espectro del bosque**

Una tenue luz que marcaba la inevitable aparición del alba se pintaba en el cielo, pese aquello la oscuridad comenzó a rodearlos conforme mas se adentraban al bosque provocando que los jinetes apaciguaran el trote de los caballos y así evitar un accidente. Los árboles de tronco cada vez más ancho y follaje más espeso obligaron a que detuvieran la cabalgata para continuar a pie el difícil camino.

Entre medidos y dificultosos pasos Hans trataba de no perderle el paso a la Reina quien avanzaba con prisa y sin contratiempos, le figuraba un esbelto espectro que por segundos se perdía entre las sombras y la bruma, y aun con todo en su contra el hombre con porte firme seguía avanzando con temple en medio del terreno desconocido esperando que no fuese una venganza de la Reina de Arendelle por sus actos poco amistosos cometidos en su última visita. Ya había notado que la hierba era muy diferente a sus cálidas Islas del Sur y esta diversidad le mantenía cautivado, paseaba sus escarlatas orbes por todos los parajes para saciar su curiosidad sin dejar de estar atento al camino, de pronto noto que a la lejanía se vislumbraba un claro, era una especie de lugar llano decorado toscamente con esculturas que con forme disminuían la distancia mostraban ser en realidad no mas que piedras acomodadas aleatoriamente, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo una vez que puso pie en ese claro y por inercia busco la figura de la Reina que con seguridad se había detenido en aquel lugar, con su mirada busco una explicación ante la brusca parada en aquel extraño lugar pero cuando comenzó a tratar de darle algún sentido noto como las rocas temblaron levemente, seguido su instinto llevo su mano a la empuñadora de su espada y cuando con vista arisca miro como las piedras musgosas comenzaron a girar a su cercanía, Hans saco en defensa su espada.

-¡Atrás Reina Elsa!-. Exclamo con coraje el príncipe mientras con su mano diestra blandía la espada en son de advertencia y con la zurda hacia que la mujer retrocediera a su espalda.

Las rocas, como las había nombrado hasta hace rato Hans se detuvieron alrededor de sus cuerpos y comenzaron a desquebrajarse para formar pequeños seres de facciones amigables.

-Tranquilízate Hans-. Exclamo Elsa mientras posaba su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo.-Estos son los amigos de los que te hable-.

Hans frunció el ceño en advertencia a los individuos de menor estatura para después envainar su arma.

-Reina Elsa-. Hablo el más viejo de los Trolls con apacible voz.- ¿Qué la trae de nuevo por aquí?-.

Por la mente de Hans pasaron muchas preguntas con respecto a la interrogante de la creatura, eso significaba que ella había venido con antelación, pero cuando, hace años, meses o tal vez días, una sensación de inquietud se apodero de su mente, no quería pensarlo pero y si Arendelle había mandado a esa hechicera en venganza a su reino por sus actos, esto lo inmiscuía en un dilema más grande y tan solo esperaba que esto fuera una gran mal entendido, tal vez solo estaba siento paranoico se repitió así mismo y sonrió disimuladamente a la Reina que no tardo en devolverle el gesto.

-Venimos por mi amigo de aquí-. Dijo Elsa mientras apuntaba a Hans.- Tiene problemas con la magia-. De inmediato y sin aviso todos las creaturas lo rodearon y comenzaron a palpar sus manos o vestimenta, ante aquella acción la Reina sonrió y entendió con agilidad que no se había dado a entender debidamente.- Paren que no es él quien tiene la magia, es una mujer que ha ocasionado estragos en su País ha venido en busca de mi ayuda-.

Sonrientes los individuos regresaron a tomar una distancia prudencial del príncipe y el mayor de los Trolls volvió a cuestionar a la Reina como si Hans no tuviese voz ni opinión al respecto.

-¿Es alguien que posee magia en su interior o recurre a otros medios para obtenerla?-.

Elsa no entendió a que se refería y miro a su acompañante esperando que no fuese hostil y contestara la pregunta, pero Hans solo puedo sacudir su cabeza en negativa, el tampoco tenía idea de la referencia del Troll.

-Oh, será entonces un dilema el ayudarles-. Dijo el hombrecillo de roca mientras los invitaba a tomar asiento en un tronco muerto cercano.- Les explicare a lo que me refiero, la magia a veces nace desde nuestro interior, es algo de nacimiento con lo que se aprende a vivir, en cambio otras personas pueden adquirirla siendo que recurren a otro medios externos como objetos, pociones y hechizos, entonces el cómo lidiar con la magia dependerá de contra qué tipo de poder nos enfrentamos-.

-No tengo la menor idea-. Exclamo Hans mientras intervenía por fin.- Esa mujer despedía llamas de sus dedos-. Hans titubeo mientras miraba de reojo a la Reina, quería decir que se parecía a Elsa en aquello pero se abstuvo y continúo.- Pero además entro a la ciudad con un Dragón y la escuche hablar en idioma que me apena decir no comprendí-.

El pequeño hombre de roca dejo escapar una exclamación de asombro.- Entonces no puedo estar seguro de su procedencia, pero he de advertirles y pongan mucha atención, esta mujer es a todas luces una hechicera pues controla un Dragón el cual es un ser hostil y ermitaño que no cede tan fácil a actuar por otros, en cuanto al poder de la mujer no puedo afirmar nada, bien puede ser de nacimiento como el de la Reina Elsa o por el contrario puede ser experta en controlar hechizos, vayan con cuidado pues si el corazón de la mujer es oscuro no podrán detenerla fácil, traten de pararla y si no acepta mediaciones deberán ahuyentarla del Reino-.

-¿Hay alguna manera de que podamos contraatacar sus poderes?-. Pregunto inquieto Hans.

-Acabar con magia es difícil, por eso deberán saber su procedencia-. El Troll tomo la mano de Elsa.-Si es magia de nacimiento solo la extinguirán con la muerte de la persona-. Después el pequeño hombre también sujeto la mano de Hans.- Si es por otro medio pueden acabar con la fuente de la magia, tendrán que ser atentos pues puede ser desde un amuleto hasta palabras que invoquen aquel poder-. Decía el viejo de piedra quien unió las manos de Elsa y Hans.- Unidos deberán siempre estar o separados perecerán-. Exclamo el Troll para finalizar mientras retrocedía y volvía a tomar la forma de una piedra mas junto a todos los de su especie.

Elsa y Hans cruzaron sus miradas, el frio tacto de Elsa tomo por sorpresa a Hans quien incluso llego a pensar si había vida en lo que parecía un frio cuerpo, por su parte Elsa no acostumbraba tanta cercanía y de inmediato los nervios le hicieron romper aquel contacto que el Troll había establecido.

-Entonces debemos irnos-. Remedió conciliadoramente Hans ante semejante descortesía, notó como no podía esperar cercanía de alguien a quien había intentado asesinar, se puso en pie y avanzo para que Elsa retomara su figura espectral que tanto le atrajo hace rato y caminara detrás de él, sin embargo en el trayecto sintió un escozor en su pecho, como si una quemadura se desatara en su interior.- Maldita culpa-. Exclamó en murmullo como reprimenda para sí.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**lalocanaye :** Am rayos después de estar confundida por el cómo responderte decidí que lo haré doble a ti y a tu lado malvado en paréntesis. Me encantan las historias con trama y romance por eso me fascina que te haya intrigado por que ese era mi propósito al escribir esta historia y te prometo que trataré de actualizar más rápido porque sé lo que es sufrir por la espera (si también actualizo para que no sufras por verla chillar, pero debes ser más comprensiva todos tenemos adicciones algunas más grandes que otras).

**reinadelhielo93**: No sabes lo feliz que me pone que te guste el capitulo y espero que también hayas disfrutado este, por cierto me encanta el nombre de usuario que tienes!

**maxireina2000 **: qué bueno que te interese mi historia, la verdad no espera que tuviese tantos follows por eso muchas gracias ) .

**ShirayukiiHanna:** es todo un honor que te guste la historia! Porque adore tu historia de esta pareja, es totalmente sorprendente, me dejaste picada así que tendrás que hacerte responsable… xD que ruda me escuche pero es verdad estoy pendiente de tus actualizaciones :3 .

**Paradise cat : **gracias bonita ! es un detalle muy halagador que me preguntes por la historia aquí te la dejo, espero no te haya hecho esperar demasiado y ¿Cómo podría negarme a tu carita de cachorro?, hay cosas a las que no me puedo negar están los dulces y luego las caritas de cachorrito :3. Sin más te mando saludos para que sepas que no estaba muerta solo desconectada de fanfiction xD.

**Patzylin-Donno:** ah santo cielo! adivinaste mis planes de fuego vs hielo … a lo mejor soy un poquito predecible o mucho xD pero quiero decirte que tienes toda la razón, por cierto el enamoramiento ni te preocupes que es mi obligación ponerlo xD !

**Edymar Guillen : **Lo prometido es deuda aquí esta la actualización que espero te haya agradado, por cierto estoy totalmente contigo, sufro esperando las actualizaciones Helsa por eso me disculpo por la tardanza.

**SkyBlue05 : **¿Te gusta mi narración? es el mejor algo que he recibido en mi vida, la verdad admiro a muchos escritores profesionales y también escritoras de fanfics que hay en este por ese don que tienen de expresarse con palabras, bueno solo me queda agradecerte y espero no defraudarte ;) .

**Megumisakura**: w! Gracias linda qué bueno que te guste la historia y espero que sigas por estos rumbos ;) .

**diegoneitor327 **: La imagen de tu avatar es simplemente hermosa, ah por cierto que bueno que te guste mi historia y te prometo que en cuanto pueda me daré una vuelta por tus fanfics :D .

**Además gracias a todos aquellos que me colocaron en follow o en favorite! :3 Espero actualizar pronto de verdad los quiero y si pueden escriban Helsa xD que muero por escasez de esta pareja en español!**


	3. Pecados, Máscaras y apariencias

**Aclaraciones: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.**

**Ya que tardo mucho en actualizar quiero agradecer a los que esperan pacientemente mis actualizaciones por lo que hice dos capítulos en uno para agradecerles su apoyo :3**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Pecados**

Los ojos de Elsa se desviaban constantemente del camino hacia su mano, aquella que minutos atrás había sido sujetada por Hans, le extrañaba como siempre sus dedos estaban helados y ahora como por un fugaz roce le figuraban abrumadoramente cálidos, incluso aun sentía como su piel trataba de aferrarse a la tibieza de aquel contacto, aun mas extraño para era ella era el hecho de que no estuviese acostumbrada a tal tacto, pues simplemente no solía ni si quiera tocar al resto por una vieja costumbre de mantener distancia ante el temor de lastimar a los demás y si lo pensaba nuevamente su mente le respondía que aun hoy día seguía ese temor, porque uno jamás puede poseer el control completo de las emociones ya que no se tiene jurisdicción de las situaciones que se presentan. Angustiada miro al camino otra vez para ver como Hans parecía haber memorizado el trayecto como para dirigir perfectamente de regreso, no quería admitirlo pero sentía que tal vez en lugar de ayudar al príncipe le terminaría resultando una carga por el poco autocontrol que poseía y pese a todo lo que Hans hizo contra ella y su hermana no podía odiarlo pues simplemente sabía lo que era sentirse solo, contar solamente consigo mismo para enfrentar al mundo al cual tienes que demostrar que eres alguien digno para caminar en él.

-Disculpe no la escuche bien-. Espeto Hans que se giro para mirarla por primera vez en el camino de regreso.

Elsa se despertó con aquellas palabras que le cayeron como un balde de agua fría.- ¿eh?

-Dijo algo sobre estar solo-. La Reina se mordió el labio inferior al parecer no había estado pensando sino hablando en voz baja.

-No es nada, solo pensaba en voz alta-. Titubeo Elsa mientras volvía a mirar instintivamente la palma de su mano como si esperará que aquella acción bastara para que la incómoda conversación terminara.

-Lo que usted diga majestad-. Hans enarco una ceja y sonrió para continuar avanzando.

El príncipe de las Islas del Sur estaba decidido a demostrar que era capaz de recuperar el Reino y no planeaba dejarlo a manos de una cualquiera que ni si quiera había nacido en una cuna noble, la sangre le hirvió de rabia al pensar que mientras él estaba a miles de kilómetros de su hogar aquella cualquiera podría estar masacrando el pueblo y a su familia, en el acto sintió como había casi corrido al caballo que lo esperaba a la salida del bosque y noto que había dejado entre la bruma a la Reina, suspiro por su falta de tacto y espero a que la mujer llegara, pues confiaba en su capacidad para salir de ahí sola.

Los minutos pasaron y la Reina no hacia acto de presencia.

-Tal vez caminé demasiado rápido-. Hans se recargo en el tronco al que estaban atados los corceles y miro al cielo que comenzaba a despejarse de la oscuridad, pronto amanecería.

El príncipe ya estaba ansioso y si algún animal salvaje había decidido atacar a la Reina, pensaba, pero luego recordó como Elsa ayudándose de sus poderes había acabado con la guardia real de Arendelle aquella vez que fueron en su búsqueda y sonrió.- Es perfectamente capaz de lidiar con ello-. Se calmo así mismo mientras escucho el sonido de un tranquilo andar acompasado por el crujir de algunas hojas secas, llevo su escarlata mirada a la dirección del sonido y diviso a la Reina caminando con calma mientras salía de las sombras del follaje del bosque para ser iluminada por los recién nacidos rayos de la mañana que despertaban del letargo e iluminaban la nívea tez de la mujer. Hans trago saliva en un intento desesperado por acallar sus pensamientos, en toda su existencia jamás había pensado en semejantes cursilerías, pero ¡por Dios! que quería que solo fuese la edad que le exigía compañía después de tantos años de dejar al corazón arrumbado en un rincón de su tórax para que desempeñara recelosamente la única y exclusiva acción de bombear sangre.

Por si fuera poco la Reina le regalo una sonrisa tímida mientras avanzaba a su dirección, definitivamente el Demonio le estaba jugando una treta y le maldecía mientras se lo imaginaba riéndose a carcajada limpia de su sufrimiento, se paso la mano a la frente para quitarse un rastro de sudor y desato la riendas de los caballos, con grácil avidez tomo la yegua de la Reina la llevo hasta ella, luego se sorprendió así mismo sonriéndole y ayudándola a montarla.

-Gracias-. Le dijo Elsa mientras él se reprendía, malditos modales de caballero se repetía, era solo amabilidad y nada más, debía odiar a la mujer puesto que por su culpa había vuelto a las Islas del Sur con carta de traidor pues por su pecado su padre estuvo a punto de perder las relaciones comerciales con Arendelle y otros cinco Reinos amigos del país de Elsa, si tan solo hubiese muerto nada de esto estaría pasando.

El príncipe monto a su caballo y le sacudió las riendas para que avanzara, obedientemente comenzó el trote y seguido de Elsa se dirigieron a tomar el camino hacia las Islas del Sur mientras la mañana les brindaba un suave velo de tibieza que Elsa comenzó a disfrutar por primera vez en su vida aunado a la ligera brisa que peinaba sus mechones, sentía que estaba haciendo algo liberador, tal vez ayudar a Hans la ayudaría a quitarse el peso de la culpabilidad de sus acciones pasadas, era como si se deshiciera del yugo de los pecados que expiaría gracias a su enemigo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**EXTRA**

**Máscaras y apariencias **

El trote de los caballos se sentía amenguar en el camino de terracería, Elsa cada que podía miraba al cielo colocándose una de sus palmas en la frente a manera de víscera para cubrirse de los rayos cada vez más intensos del Sol. La mujer siempre buscaba ubicar la posición del astro para darse una noción de la hora del día, según sus cálculos pronto seria medio día y eso la molestaba, por su mente no dejaba de pasar la idea de que debieron emprender todo el recorrido por mar y no dejarlo como lo hacían ahora, ya se imaginaba llegando a las costas para tomar un barco a las Islas del Sur, esto hacia que aquel trayecto se hiciera más corto pero aún seguía creyendo que el mar era un lugar para el que ella no era apta, sentía inquietud al tan solo escucharlo como si el sonido de las olas se la fuera a tragar, pero por ahora con solo inhalar y exhalar podía deshacerse de la idea una vez que llegara a la arena el desenlace de la historia sería muy diferente.

-Reina Elsa-. Exclamó Hans para llamar la atención de la chica.- Pronto llegaremos a un poblado-. El príncipe posiciono su caballo al lado de la yegua de la Reina y miro el rostro de la mujer, contemplo con diversión el estado de la piel de su rostro, sonrosada por el calor, de seguro se estaba cociendo con el clima que ni siquiera representaba para Hans un clima de alta temperatura. Miró como una fugaz gota de sudor se resbalo por su cuello y se escabullo en su escote y casi quiso reírse y dejar la indiscreción al pensar lo desgraciada que sería la mujer una vez que llegara a su tierra y conociera el clima de las Islas del Sur.

-¿Eso indica que pronto llegaremos a la costa?-. Pregunto Elsa para sacar de sus pensamientos al joven.

Hans se aclaro la garganta y asintió a la pregunta.- Estaba pensando que deberíamos dejar a los caballos hidratarse y descansar un rato para luego seguir con el viaje-. Elsa asintió y se acomodo un travieso mechón rubio detrás de la oreja.

Las escarlatas orbes de Hans se pasearon por el rostro de Elsa nuevamente y miro como sus labios entraban a parecer secos, suspiro al olvidarse de que no habían desayunado y ahora notaba que ni si quiera agua habían probado.- Reina Elsa ¿le gustaría que nos detuviéramos en una posada a comer?-. Pregunto amablemente Hans.

Por Elsa paso la idea de la comida y de inmediato su estomago asimilo el concepto respondiendo con un gruñido que causo que la rubia riese tímidamente y que el pelirrojo soltara una carcajada.

-Tomare eso como un "Si"-. Exclamo divertido el mayor mientras asía las riendas y tomaba la delantera.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pronto en el horizonte comenzaron a dibujarse estructuras que con forme mas se acercaban mas dejaban ver que se trataban del poblado por el que pasarían, la emoción se apodero de Elsa ya sentía que su boca estaba seca, no acostumbraba estar sentada al galope tanto tiempo por lo que su parte trasera ya lo resentía y por si fuera poco sentía que el sudor la mataría pronto, sus poderes siempre surgían como solución al problema en su mente pero el ponerlos en práctica le parecía arriesgado y hasta innecesario, pues una vez que contemplaba a Hans al frente y como su porte tan vivaracho no se alteraba sentía la molesta necesidad de no mostrar debilidad y se convencía así misma de que si Hans podía soportarlo ella también.

Los edificios de piedra de cantera comenzaron a rodearlos y sus techos tan vistosos y armoniosos de madera no escapaban a la vista. Elsa se agarro con fuerza de las riendas como si temiese caer por estar observando la arquitectura del lugar, con alegría devolvía los saludos de algunas personas con la se encontraban que a pesar de no conocerles les daban la bienvenida, era un hermoso lugar de cálida gente.

Elsa y Hans se detuvieron en una enorme posada de la inmensa entrada pendía un letrero de madera en el que se podía leer "Posada: El Dragón del Este". El primero en bajar del caballo fue Hans quien se apresuro a tender su mano a la Reina para ayudarla a bajar y después con gracia desmonto a los animales y les anudo las riendas a un bebedero que se encontraba fuera. Elsa camino al interior del establecimiento y pronto el joven príncipe le alcanzo y le tomo de la muñeca guiándola a una de las tantas mesas que había en ese piso.

La Reina no pudo evitar mirar como la mano de Hans irradiaba calor que transmitía a su muñeca, tal vez con tantos roces pronto llegaría a acostumbrarse al tacto ajeno al suyo sin embargo no tuvo ni el tiempo de asimilarlo pues ya la había dejado acomodada en una silla y el otro se estaba posicionando justo a su frente.

-Es un lugar humilde pero la comida y habitaciones son muy buenas-. Exclamo el pelirrojo que le miraba fijamente.

-No puedo ser exigente con la enorme sed que tengo-. Exclamo Elsa mientras veía como una mujer de simple vestido y pañoleta en el cabello se acercaba a traerles dos tazas de algo que ninguno había pedido.

-¿Qué les ofrezco?-. Pregunto tan amable como pudo la mujer quien destilaba cansancio.

-Dos platos de la especialidad de la casa-. Respondió con prisa Hans para que Elsa no tuviera que pensarse el que pedir. La mujer asintió y se alejo con mueca seria.

Hans tomo uno de los vasos y lo bebió con certeza mientras Elsa le miraba, luego al ver que la chica no lo imitaba le acerco la bebida y se la ofreció.

-¿Pero qué es?-. Pregunto la Reina mientras se acercaba el líquido los labios.

-Adivina-. No falto nada de tiempo antes de que Elsa ya se estuviese acabando el liquido, lo había probado antes pero no en esta medida ni con este destilado, lo trago con prisa y sintió como el alcohol raspo ligeramente su seca garganta y a pesar de eso le pareció delicioso.

-Cerveza-. Finalizo la rubia con el último trago.

-Así es-. Confirmo Hans.- Vaya no sabía que tuviera tanta pasión por la bebida-.

Elsa sonrió por el comentario.- No sabes muchas cosas de mi-. Elsa dejo satisfecha el vaso vacio sobre la mesa y miro desafiante a Hans.- Por cierto hace años que no probaba cerveza, en Arendelle es poco común-.

-Ah pobre de usted solamente viviendo de agua y vino-. Espeto Hans divertido a lo que Elsa no pudo evitar reírse, no solía escuchar a la gente bromear a su alrededor por el título de Reina que pendía de ella, la seriedad y asuntos de relevancia eran su ámbito y el verse ligera y divertida no era el título que le pertenecía, era el de su hermana que no tenía ninguna responsabilidad a diferencia de ella.

Las orbes azules se cruzaron con los esmeraldas del otro y le sonrió, le dedico una de sus más sinceras sonrisas en agradecimiento por el momento que le había regalado aquel hombre independientemente de las circunstancias por las que se encontraban ahí.

-Oh vamos Reina Elsa no me mire así-. Hans termino su bebida con un sorbo y continúo.- O me sentiré culpable por llevarla a las trincheras-.

Elsa volvió a reírse, seguramente porque le parecía irónico que el hombre que levantó una espada contra ella ahora estuviese preocupándose por su bienestar.- No creo que te tenga con cuidado-. Espeto la mujer divertida.

-Sabe-. Se aclaro Hans.- Es verdad, pero debería admitir que soy un buen actor ¿no es así?-.

-El teatro es lo tuyo, no veo porque te empeñaste en la corona, ganarías más en los escenarios que un Rey-. Ambos rieron con sincronización y Elsa solo pudo pensar que de seguro era la necesidad el que se estuviesen llevando mejor.

-Su comida-. Interrumpió la posadera dejando dos platos frente a ellos quienes volvieron a retomar con risa su compostura.

Después de agradecer ambos voltearon hacia sus platillos que lucían apetitosos por la falta de comida en horas, se trataba de una especie de estofado en que se podían distinguir pedazos de algunos tubérculos y como acompañamiento una hogaza de pan con queso.

-¿Delicioso no es así?-. Exclamo Hans.

Elsa se llevo con la cuchara una probada al paladar y lo saboreo con desconfianza, sin embargo para su sorpresa le gusto el sabor de aquello, era un sabor muy peculiar impregnado de un dulzón que no sabía de dónde provenía.- Te luciste, no esta tan mal-. Espeto Elsa mientras continuaba degustándolo. Orgulloso Hans tomo la hogaza y la mordió con una enorme sonrisa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Patzylin-Donno **OMG ! no estoy segura de quien piensas en que me inspire pero tus sospechas van por muy buen camino :D . Por supuesto que trataré de aparecerme más, pero hago desidia y corrijo demasiado todo, soy un poco lenta en es de escribir pero prometo que tratare al menos de andar al corriente.

**paradise cat** ¿No te gusta el Elsanna ? xD la verdad a mi tampoco, te seré sincera no me molesta que la pongan juntas pero creo que simplemente no me gustaría la pareja que harían xD. Gracias Linda prometo comer muchas frutas y verduras…. En especial frutas y si contamos a los caramelos como frutas porque son dulces mucho mejor! (que no me escuche m doctor xD ).

**lalocanaye** Gracias las dos por seguir dejándome review y no te preocupes a veces la presión es buena, por cierto me dijiste que era corto y en verdad lo era por eso en esta ocasión coloque uno extra y espero los siguientes hacerlos más larguitos y amenos para que lo disfruten (bueno tal vez no deberías ser comprensiva solo…. Mejor te enviare por correo unos tapones para oídos xD así ya no la escucharás chillar xD ).

**megumisakura** gracias querida por tu apoyo y review, espero te haya gustado este capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente.

**EvaSnowQueen **Gracias por la bienvenida!. Si yo también ni sé porque lo puse eligiendo la ropa de Elsa pero siento que tiene muy buen gusto y que no le faltaría un buen ojo en la ropa, creo que necesito que venga a mi casa a decirme como vestirme, que una ayuda no me caería mal xP. Espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo y trataré de subir con mayor frecuencia para las chicas que amamos el Helsa xD.

**ShirayukiiHanna **Gracias a ti por también estar al pendiente de mi historia. Que te guste mi narración es el mejor cumplido que me pueden hacer :') voy a llorar de felicidad! Espero seguirte viendo por la historia y saludos!

**Bueno esas fueron las respuestas a las personas que me dejaron comentario, sigo agradeciendo por que coloquen la historia en favoritos y la sigan a través de fanfiction. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y hasta el siguiente :3.**


	4. El yugo del pasado

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes son propiedad de Disney.**

**Perdón, mil disculpas he estado hecha un manojo de pensamientos, les diré que pronto hago mi examen de admisión a la universidad y tengo mil cosas menos inspiración en la cabeza.**

**Lo prometido es deuda, hice el capitulo mas larguito! Sin necesidad de que fuese doble, la verdad es que estoy muy emocionada con este capítulo porque lo escribí con amor 3!... bueno siempre los escribo con cariño pero en este me puse muy melosa.**

**PD. Recientemente rete a un amigo a escribir un fanfic de Frozen y le ha quedado a pedir de boca, se llama "Vientos Invernales", por si quieren leerlo en un rato libre.**

**Sin entretenerlos más les dejo el capítulo. Espero lo disfruten!**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**El yugo del pasado**

Lo que en la mente de Elsa parecía una sabana azul sacudiéndose por la brisa pronto personifico su pesadilla: el mar. Angustiada miró como se acercaban cada vez más al puerto donde el sonido del mar comenzó a entrar a sus oídos reviviendo pesadillas pasadas, su cuerpo se acongojo con la imagen de sus padres perdiéndose en el mar y de inmediato cerró sus parpados para obligarse a desaparecer el sentimiento, sin lograrlo se agarró con fuerza de las riendas al punto de perder el color de su piel por la presión que ejercía.

La Reina miró con fruncido ceño al frente para notar que Hans seguía al frente suyo y que no parecía percatarse de su temor, temiendo lucir débil se mordió el labio con tal fuerza que el dolor que le produjo por fin le hizo esfumarse de todas aquellas lagrimas que derramó con la ausencia de sus padres. La Reina divisó el cielo y sintió el leve sabor metálico en sus papilas, de inmediato la sangre le hizo pensar en todo lo que estaría pasando el poblado de las Islas de Sur; debían estar en problemas y su faceta de autocompasión no tenía lugar, debía reponerse y seguir, si no podía con esto ¿Cómo podía esperar ser una buena reina a futuro?.

Hans dejo su caballo y a Elsa para irse a buscar una embarcación que los llevara a las Islas del Sur, Elsa trataba de recuperarse mientras aguardaba con deje temeroso en el puerto observando meticulosamente a los pescadores que volvían al atardecer de una larga jornada matinal con redes llenas y algunos que otros marineros mercantes que comenzaban a bajar las mercancías del extranjero.

Entre barcos anclados al puerto el príncipe iba de marinero en marinero negociando que le llevaran a las islas donde nació, sin embargo nadie parecía dispuesto a un viaje de medio día desde ese puerto conocido como "Las Sirenas", pues pintaba ser suicidio en aquella época donde esa noche habría luna llena y según contaban las leyendas que habían dado nombre al lugar, las hermosas creaturas se reunían ante el astro en plenitud en ese puerto a celebrar las altas mareas y según las lenguas si algún desdichado osaba cruzarse con las bellas mujeres del mar, no podía contar con salir vivo del lugar; por si fuera poco algunos rumores sobre la situación de las Islas del Sur ya habían corrido y nadie tenía intención de averiguar si era o no verídico.

Elsa notó como el tiempo corría sin compasión y la labia de Hans parecía no hacer efecto, lamentó que el hombre hubiese decidido llegar a Arendelle por el viaje corto en barco y el largo a caballo pues de haber rodeado tierra a través del mar habían evitado este inconveniente pero habrían demorado mas, incluso días y eso también habría representado que Elsa hiciera todo el transcurso en barco lo cual repudiaba con intensidad. Elsa miró un navío que estaba alejado del resto y decidió dejar de juzgar la decisión de Hans, si había optado por tomar el camino de esa manera era por cuestión de urgencia y ella en su situación no era quién para reprocharle nada, por lo que opto por hacer lo mejor para ambos. Con decisión Elsa evadió las miradas de los marineros que cuchicheaban su procedencia y avanzó hasta la embarcación de roída madera pero pulcras velas, misma que se encontraba bastante apartada del resto como una oveja perdida del rebaño, con su cerúlea mirada busco algún rastro de vida en el interior y al no encontrarla se dirigió a unas tablas pendidas del muelle al barco, con tinte de nerviosismo camino sobre ellas y escucho crujir la madera debajo de ella.

-¿Hay alguien?-. Clamó titubeante. Llevó curiosa su mirada a todas partes en busca quien pudiese atenderle sin embargo algo llamo su atención, el mástil principal se encontraba decorado con grabados muy comunes en Arendelle, llevo sus dedos al relieve y un calor familiar la embargo como si curase su malestar.

-¿Quién eres tú?-. Espeto una voz de manera agresiva obligando a Elsa salirse de su pequeña serenidad a mirar al hombre.

-Soy la Reina Elsa, de Arendelle-. El hombre frunció el ceño y se acerco a la joven mientras se cruzaba de brazos, dudó que se tratara de la Reina del lugar donde nació y llevó su mano a la barbilla de la joven para hacerla mirarle a los ojos. La Reina sintió temor y sus pies trataron de retroceder pero se encontró atrapada entre el hombre y el mástil, con pánico contemplo los marrones ojos del hombre.

-Mis disculpas Reina Elsa-. Exclamó el muchacho dejándola libre al notar que era la pequeña niña de los reyes que murieron en altamar, había crecido mucho estos años e identificarla fue una hazaña, se llevo su mano al cabello y lo peino hacia atrás con fastidio.- ¿Qué necesita?-. Preguntó finalmente mientras se encaminaba al camarote.

-Un amigo y yo necesitamos ir a las Islas de Sur-. El hombre soltó una carcajada y miró divertido a la reina esperando que fuese una broma. El hombre dejo de reír después de poco al notar que la mujer hablaba en serio.

-Los llevare-. Espeto el marinero mientras giraba haciendo que su coleta de cabello negro se sacudiera.- Pero nada es gratis en la vida-.

Elsa había olvidado el asunto del pago pero con astucia se llevo su mano al cabello y tomo un prendedor que traía puesto, se lo dio al hombre y le sonrió decidida.- Es de oro, este será el pago inicial si nos llevas, te daré mas si me traes de regreso-. El hombre indago en los detalles del accesorio y bufó aceptando el negocio.

-Es un trato-. Ambos estrecharon sus manos y el joven se guardo el prendedor en el saco.- Ve por tu amigo, zarpamos en unos minutos-.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Permanecer en la proa era la situación mas acogedora para Hans, toda su vida había sido criado en una isla donde las embarcaciones representaban la cosa más común, lo primero que se solía aprender era a levantar las velas, anclar y por su puesto limpiar la cubierta pero nada importaba mas en esos momentos que llegar a su tierra. El príncipe se llevo su mano a la empuñadura de su arma para cerciorarse de que estuviese ahí y miro al horizonte donde a pesar de las nacientes sombras de la noche esperaba que surgieran las islas de su vida, tenía que redimirse, tenía que demostrar que a pesar de toda aquella ambición en su interior poseía valor y destilaba el coraje de luchar por lo que amaba a pesar de que recientemente se hubiese tornado en la nueva lepra de su familia.

Apartó la vista del oscuro mar y se recargo en el barandal que rodeaba la cubierta, con su escarlata mirada buscó a la Reina pero no vio ni su rastro, justo ahora comenzaba extrañar su presencia, hace mucho habían abordado la embarcación y desde ese momento que no veía a la eficiente joven. Hans exhaló para liberar la presión acumulada.- Si hay algo que no puedo entender por completo es a las mujeres, en especial a esta-.

Hans avanzó entre los pasillos de algunos camarotes, la luz mortecina proveniente de las lámparas de aceite apenas y le daban una noción de por dónde ir sin caer en el intento, finalmente llegó a la puerta que daba fin al camino y toco con calma.

- Reina Elsa-. Llamó a la mujer que debía estar dentro.- Soy Hans-.

El hombre insistió varias veces más con sus nudillos pero nunca obtuvo respuesta y casi podía jurar que había escuchado un gemido ahogado, preocupado volvió a llamar.

- Si no abre créame que entrare sin su permiso-.

-¡Vete!-. Respondió finalmente la mujer, el tono que había empleado había sido autoritario pero Hans había notado un deje de tristeza.

-No ha salido en todo el viaje, ¿segura que se encuentra bien?-. Hans casi pego su oreja contra la puerta para ver si podía oír algo más que la Reina.

-Sí, solo déjame sola-. Y un amargo sollozo se dejo escapar, el príncipe ni lo pensó dos veces giró el pomo oxidado de la puerta e ingreso para encontrarse con un frio inmenso que lo azotó, por inercia se abrazo con sus brazos y diviso su aliento, miró el lugar y no vio más que una hamaca meciéndose al vaivén del mar, segundos después notó que había otra habitación contigua y con cuidado se acerco al marco de la puerta de la misma.

-¿Reina Elsa?-. Exclamó al encontrarse a la Reina hecha un ovillo en la esquina de ese pequeño rincón, pequeños copos la rodeaban y ella lloraba sin consuelo enterrando su rostro en sus rodillas.

-Dije que te fueras-. Exclamó molesta sin apartar el rostro de su escondite.

Hans titubeó en acercarse, la mujer parecía voluble y el no tenía intención de quedarse moribundo como aquella vez que Anna fue presa de los poderes de Elsa, como un predador se acerco a la mujer con sigilo y se puso de rodillas a su lado.-No puedo dejarla así-.

-Ese es tu problema-. Exclamo más molesta haciendo decrecer la temperatura.- Siempre actúas como un caballero, por una vez mantente fuera-. Y más amargamente lloró, gemía ya sin poder dejar escapar lágrimas de ella, y se quedaba de tanto en tanto sin aliento.

Hans la observó, sentía compasión de la mujer pero también de sí mismo, trato de hacer introspección y recordar cuando él había dejado salir todo de aquella manera, por más que trato no lo logro por el simple hecho de que jamás lloró, ni una vez dejo escapar todas aquellas frustraciones y sentimientos y mucho menos alguien estuvo a su lado. Volvió a indagar el cuerpo de Elsa y alcanzo a percibir que sus parpados ya estaban hinchados, intuyo que debía haber llevado rato llorando y de inmediato busco uno de sus pañuelos y en lugar de tendérselo a la mujer tomo su rostro y él mismo lo limpio.

-Eres un desastre-. Exclamó mientras la mujer apenas y procesaba la situación.- Te dejo un rato y ya estas destruyéndote a ti misma, pero ese no es el problema-. El hombre acaricio el cabello platinado de la joven y prosiguió a limpiar las mejillas manchadas en lágrimas.- El problema es que quieres llevarte al mas allá a toda la tripulación y con ellos me veo yo incluido-.

Elsa vaciló en responder.

-Te diré algo-. Exclamó el príncipe mientras acomodaba un mechón de la joven detrás de su oreja.-Hace algunos años en el cumpleaños de mi madre, yo había optado por comprarle flores, me dirigía al pueblo con monedas en mi bolsillo cuando una niña me encontró y me extendió unos caramelos-. Hans miró de reojo a la Reina para asegurarse de que le estaba prestando algo de atención.- Yo rechacé el regalo y continúe mi camino, después cuando regresaba por el trayecto la observe llorando cerca de ahí-.

Elsa aparto su rostro de su regazo y miro extrañada a Hans, por un momento pensó que estaba loco pero luego entendió que quería hacerle entender algo o por lo menos olvidarse de sus penas. -¿Y luego que ocurrió?-.

Hans rió y continuo.- Entendí que puedes llorar pero eso no significa que las cosas se vayan a remediar-.

Elsa levanto sus cejas y lo observo atónita.- ¿Es en serio?-. Hans asintió y Elsa comenzó a reír despacito, le dolía el vientre de tanto llorar y ahora le ataviaba al reír, sin embargo era totalmente sincera, le divertía la idiotez que le había contado Hans con la intención de hacerla comprender que llorar no servía de nada.- Eres pésimo en consolar chicas-.

-Bueno eres la primera-. Hans cruzo su mirada con la Reina.- Además logre hacerte reír, para mí es un buen comienzo, no puedes quejarte-.

Elsa extendió sus piernas en el piso de madera dejando que su vestido las cubriera y soltó una carcajada.- Bueno en ese caso debo decirte gracias-.

-Si deberías-. Exclamó Hans mientras imitaba a la Reina.

-Si debería pero no lo mereces-. Elsa dio un golpecito a la pierna de Hans a manera de reprimenda.- Te dije que no entrarás en primer lugar-.

-Bueno está el detalle de que usted no es mi Reina-. Elsa volvió a sonreír al escuchar el comentario, en cierta manera se abrazo a esas palabras que le daban el consuelo de que no todos en este mundo la verían con el título de Reina pendiendo de ella o que lo hacían pero ignoraban el hecho.

-Ah Hans tan encantador, ahora sé lo que te vio mi Hermana-. Exclamó sarcástica la mujer.

-Ella no me conoció en realidad-. Espeto Hans.- No quiero ser entrometido pero ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-.

Elsa se sorprendió por el cambio drástico de tono y ambiente, de inmediato miro al hombre angustiada y suspiro, como si todo este tiempo hubiese estado conteniendo el aliento. –Son mis padres-. Dijo a manera de exhalación-

Una punzada atravesó el pecho de Hans, de inmediato noto que se había adentrado en un tema delicado.

-Mis padres fallecieron en el mar, una tormenta acabo con la embarcación en la que viajaban y con ellos pereció mi único soporte moral-. Elsa dejo caer su cabeza en el muro mirando al techo.- Siempre que puedo evito viajar en barco, me trae malos recuerdos-.

Hans buscó la mano de Elsa que había estado reposando en su regazo y la tomo con fuerza, quería decirle "Estoy aquí" y de cierta manera quería agradecerle el que se abriera con él, quería abrazarla por el apoyo que le brindo siendo un intento de regicida, y finalmente quería quedarse a su lado por seguirlo a pesar de la incertidumbre de su futuro.

Elsa por primera vez en su vida correspondió al acto de Hans, sujeto la mano del príncipe con fuerza y cerró sus ojos perdiéndose en la calma espontánea que se creo, luego sintió caer el peso de su dolor en forma de una lagrima, la cual sería la última que se perdería en su mentón.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La luz comenzó a colarse por la ventanilla del camarote, la resolana chocaba directamente en el rostro de Hans obligándolo a despertar. Con molestia por tener que incordiarse en tan cómodos sueños parpadeo varias veces solo para percatarse de que estaba recargado en la cabeza de alguien, incrédulo miro que se trataba del rubio cabello de la Reina de Arendelle que se encontraba despeinado y reposando en su hombro.

Hans palideció y trago saliva, pronto recordó que había estado haciendo el intento de consolar a la joven reina, pensó en moverse pero sabía que si lo hacia la despertaría y no tenía intención de que notara que habían dormido de semejante manera. Su corazón se acelero ligeramente y confirmo que Elsa aun permanecía dormida, sus parpados lucían bien después del suplicio de la noche pasada y su rostro o al menos lo que alcanzaba a ver poseía una placida expresión.

El príncipe de las Islas del sur escurrió como pudo su brazo por la espalda de la mujer y la atrajo hacia él para luego con ambas sostenerla, se puso en pie y la llevo en brazos. Hans llego al pasillo donde la luz del día lo hacía ver un lugar completamente diferente. Miró receloso en todas direcciones en busca de alguna forma de vida en las cercanías y al cerciorase que estaba desierto avanzó hasta su camarote donde a diferencia de Elsa si tenía una cama, que probablemente era incomoda, pero eso no lo sabía al no haber hecho uso de ella. El príncipe tendió a la joven sobre las sabanas y cerro el pequeño ventanal que dejaba entrar la molesta luz del día para luego salir cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando una mirada fugaz a la joven.

-Ah ¿fue una linda noche no?-.

Hans casi se infartó en su interior al escuchar aquella voz, mantuvo la compostura pero definitivamente su corazón lo resintió, luego busco a quien le había dirigido la voz con seriedad. A la mente de Hans llego la broma de Elsa de convertirse en actor y le divirtió internamente pues definitivamente tenía talento y que él lo aceptara lo comprobaba.

-Sí, la luna de anoche fue muy bella-. Espeto haciendo uso de su talento.

El hombre soltó una carcajada molestando a Hans por hacer tanto alboroto estando Elsa dormida tras ellos.- ¿Con la luna se está refiriendo a la joven Reina?-. El capitán del navío rió nuevamente.

- Vaya que usted es discreto, pero no sigiloso-.

El hombre de cabello azabache avanzó por el pasillo al exterior seguido de Hans.-Anoche no debió gritar el nombre de Elsa toda la noche, algunos intentábamos dormir-.

Hans tensó la mandíbula, definitivamente este hombre era entrometido y peor que un chismoso se encuentran los que dan por entendido las situaciones.-Me disculpo por mi falta de tacto-.

-Ya déjese de formalidades, que yo soy un hombre de mar, no uno de esos políticos falderos-. A Hans le hirvió la sangre pues a quien decía "político faldero" era a él indirectamente.

-Es difícil deshacerse de la costumbre-. Espeto con sorna el príncipe casi mordiéndose la lengua.

El capitán dio algunas órdenes a uno de los hombres que paso cerca de ellos y continuo con Hans.-Sabe yo soy de Arendelle pero no he estado ahí desde hace algunos años-. El hombre se llevo la mano a la barbilla.- Ocho años exactamente, tantos que no había pensado que la reina ya habría crecido e incluso contraído matrimonio-. El hombre rió y dio una palmada al hombro de Hans.- Cuide de ella que ha sufrido bastante-. Seguido de aquellas palabras el hombre desapareció de su vista en dirección a la proa.

Hans torció la boca en cuanto vio que se fue e incluso soltó una carcajada por el comentario del hombre, tal vez debió corregirlo en el asunto de que Elsa no era su esposa pero eso requería entablar una conversación más larga con un marinero que probablemente no volvería a ver después de esto por lo que la molestia no valía la pena. Hans avanzó al borde del barco para ver el mar y rió nuevamente, aquel hombre inoportuno le causaba mucha gracia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elsa se removió entre las sabanas disfrutando de la frescura de las mismas, noto que a pesar de sentir el pequeño bamboleo de la nave a causa del mar se encontraba bastante cómoda, escondió su rostro en las sabanas y de inmediato recordó la noche que había pasado, espantada tomo asiento al borde del lecho y asimilo que no estaba en su habitación. En aquel lugar ajeno se puso en pie y sacudió su vestido, se peino con sus dedos y llevo bruscamente la palma de su mano a su mejilla para impulsarse a abandonar la somnolencia.

Elsa llego a la cubierta y se encontró con un hermoso cielo matinal despejado, las nubes rechonchas adornaban el color celeste y no pudo evitar inhalar el olor salado del paisaje.

-Ah ¿Qué tal se encuentra?-. Para Elsa esa voz ya era tan familiar que ni si quiera tuvo que buscar su procedencia simplemente le provoco una sonrisa y respondió contenta.

-Bastante bien-. Elsa busco las esmeraldas orbes del otro.- Gracias a ti-.

Hans desvió su mirada, últimamente perdía mucho la concentración por cosas vánales como la sonrisa de esa mujer teniendo cosas importantes aguardándole a horas de viaje, no quería perder el tiempo en cosas efímeras pero su mente ya estaba desvariando y prefirió ignorarlo antes que enfrentarlo.

-No tiene porque agradecerme-.

-Basta-. Recriminó la mujer extrañando a Hans quien se giró nuevamente a verla.

-No vuelvas a dirigirte a mí de "usted"-. Elsa dio golpecitos al hombro del príncipe y se alejo dejándole un rastro travieso de escarcha en el traje.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El tiempo transcurría, las noticias de Elsa no llegaban a oídos de Anna quien impaciente hasta ahora se había limitado a realizar los trabajos que usualmente a Elsa correspondían, papeleo aquí, ordenes por allá, reuniones, correspondencia y súbditos que atender pero en su rostro ya se dejaban apreciar ojeras que atribuía a su falta de sueño. Desde que su hermana partió no había sido la misma, se preguntaba porque la había dejado escaparse tan fácil y se torturaba desde que fue consciente que la dejo a merced del hombre que rompió su corazón y confianza en la gente.

-Princesa Anna-. Saludo el general de la guardia con solemnidad.

Anna sonrió al verlo, él representaba ahora para ella toda la certeza y seguridad de la que se podía aferrar. La princesa le regreso el saludo cortésmente y lo invito proseguir.

-Perdimos a la Reina Elsa en las Montañas-. Dijo firme el hombre provocando que el ánimo de Anna de inmediato se esfumara. Preocupada y perdiendo su optimismo habitual la joven sintió humedecer sus ojos.- Pero princesa, recientemente algunos de mis hombres me informaron haberla visto en el puerto cercano a las Islas del Sur-.

Anna por inercia exhalo con pesadez, su miedo si bien no había sido infundado si había sido premeditado, sonrió ya con calidez como de costumbre y hablo.- Elliot-. Como se llamaba el general de porte serio y años en plenitud.- Podrían cuidar de ella, solo manténgase a distancia por si algo ocurre-.

El hombre asintió y salió del lugar dejando a un muy agobiada gobernante provisional.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Respuestas a sus lindos reviews:**

**ShirayukiiHanna** aww querida me vuelves la mujer más feliz del mundo con tus reviews. Cuidare mis parrafitos para que sigas leyendo sin molestia, es un placer que disfrutes la historia y mucho más que la narración sea de tu agrado ;).

**Patzylin-Donno** Será un placer charlar por mensajes privados y si quiero que esos dos se lleven mejor para lo que se enfrentarán los pobres xD . Aw por supuesto que correspondo a tu hermoso abrazo hiperactivo y te mando besos! :3

**elsasarahi** Que bueno que te guste mi historia, por cierto tu pregunta es muy buena pero no tengo todavía un aproximado de cuantos capítulos serán…. Creo que en estos momentos voy en la mitad de lo que tengo pensado plasmar pero no te miento pues aun no lo escribo todos. Gracias por tu review y saludos!

**megumisakura** Por supuesto que habrá más, seguiré escribiendo mientras siga viva xD o no me encuentre en una situación terminal. Saludos y gracias!

**lalocanaye** Disfruto mucho tus comentarios me hacen reír demasiado, se escuchan como yo y mi hermano, sin ofender. Si espero que el romance se noté, amo las historias de amor y pues poner una no me cuesta nada (somos cursis pero felices, deberías de imitarnos xD …. Por cierto te debo uno tapones). Espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y nos vemos luego. ¡Besos desde México ;) !

**The Hound of Baker Street** Por dios querido, no estoy seguro de si eres el primer chico que lee mi historia pero por si sí o no, quiero agradecerte por leerme y sobre todo por darme tu opinión, también estoy encantada por tu historia y espero la sigas publicando (no tan inconsistente como yo pero bueno xD), ah pues que te digo? Amo a Elsa y creo que si se nota, y Hans es la expresión de una persona complicada, y su relación pues fácil y simple tampoco asi que por eso me encantan y espero se refleje por que los adoro juntos 3.

**Espero no los aburra de tanto agradecer, pero muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y ponerla en favoritos me hacen super feliz, lamento si suelo tardar en actualizar pero la prepa me consume… siguen siendo bienvenidas sus quejas, sugerencias y tomatazos xD (espero que lo último no tan duro).**


End file.
